


Out of Character

by lazygaze



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Post-Time Skip, reading fanfiction as foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29666715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazygaze/pseuds/lazygaze
Summary: When Atsumu decided to read explicit fanfiction of himself and Kiyoomi out loud to the entire team, he didn’t expect it to lead him to the real deal. It’s not like Atsumu was trying to turn fiction into reality. He did it with the original intent to make the team laugh, and for the most part, they did. Everyone laughed the whole way through, except for the two subjects of the story.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 90





	Out of Character

When Atsumu decided to read explicit fanfiction of himself and Kiyoomi out loud to the entire team, he didn’t expect it to lead him to the real deal. It’s not like Atsumu was  _ trying _ to turn fiction into reality. He did it with the original intent to make the team laugh, and for the most part, they did. Everyone laughed the whole way through, except for the two subjects of the story.

It had started when the whole team was hanging out in the MSBY dorm lounge. Atsumu, Shouyou, and Kiyoomi were all sitting on the couch together as Atsumu scrolled through Twitter when he happened to stumble upon a promotional graphic for a “fanfiction” between his teammate, Shouyou, and one of the Adlers players, Kageyama. When he asked Shouyou about it, he simply said, “Oh, those are where people write stories about other people as if they’re in a relationship, I’m pretty sure.” 

“Do they like… kiss?” Atsumu asked.

“I think so?” 

Naturally, conversations were unleashed about who on the team was paired with who, if anyone has ever actually read one, and the horrifying things the players see on their timeline tagged “sakuatsu”. Atsumu couldn’t just ignore the fact that his fans liked the idea of him and Kiyoomi together, so he gave into his curiosity and scrolled through the sakuatsu tag until he found the first fanfiction that was being promoted.

Atsumu was unable to contain his giggles while he read out the summary: “‘When the Black Jackals booked their motel for their first away game of the season, nobody was expecting each room to only have  _ one bed _ ’ … oh my god, are we about to fuck in this?!”

He chuckled some more as he read through the first few lines of dialogue, and practically howled when Inunaki yelled out “Skip to the porn!”

He did as he was told, pausing his reading to scroll down the page until he found a section where things looked like they were heating up. When he finally started to read again, the words were barely distinguishable coming from his mouth; Atsumu practically  _ laughed _ the words out, rather than speaking them. “‘Sakusa kisses all over the perimeter of Miya’s face, before kissing him on the lips.’ Wow, Omi, bold move!” 

Kiyoomi just grimaced before throwing his head into both of his hands. His ears turned bright red, showing off his embarrassment. “Just keep going, I need this to hurry up and end. Put me out of my misery as soon as possible.”

Atsumu kept reading out the explicit lines: “‘Miya opens his mouth, and Sakusa takes the opportunity, licking into his mouth and sucking at his lip before climbing on top of him, kissing down his neck.’”

“Ew,” Meian and Tomas said in unison. Atsumu looked over at Kiyoomi, who stayed silent, head still in his hands. He didn’t look uncomfortable, though; he just looked like he was trying to hide…

“‘Sakusa grinds on top of Miya, happy to find that Miya is just as hard as him. ‘Want you,’ he says, reaching down between them to rub Miya’s clothed cock with his hand.’”

“Woah, woah!” Bokuto said, holding both his hands up to try and make it stop. The whole room chuckled, save for Atsumu and Kiyoomi; somewhere within reading the last two lines, Atsumu had stopped laughing. Kiyoomi didn’t seem to find anything humorous in the fanfiction to begin with, having kept a straight face throughout the whole thing. 

Atsumu looked back at Kiyoomi just in time to see him shift his legs a little bit. He removed his hands from their place on his face and moved them to the front of his crotch. Huh.

Tomas called out to Kiyoomi before Atsumu could continue reading. “Jesus! Omi, how are you feeling about this?”

Kiyoomi looked dazed, staring off into space. “Huh?” he asked, looking up at Tomas with half lidded eyes. He was  _ out of it. _

“Like, what do you think of all this? I thought you’d be yelling at Atsumu by now to stop talking,” Tomas said. “You think they’re getting you right? In terms of how you are in bed?”

He was joking, of course. Atsumu was expecting Kiyoomi to scowl, roll his eyes, tell him off… he didn’t expect him to actually answer the question seriously.

He shook his head. 

“Oh?” Tomas asked. “What’d they get wrong? You’re not that eager to fuck? You don’t kiss that much?”

Kiyoomi flushed. “They make me seem really confident. Like I’ve done all of this before.”

That stunned Atsumu for a second. He froze very briefly, before cocking a grin, and smacking Kiyoomi on the back. “Hey, take it as a compliment! They probably think that you’re just so hot, there’s no way you’ve never had sex before.” Kiyoomi has always been blunt, never shying away from making his boundaries clear in terms of cleanliness. He always says it like it is, telling Atsumu when his sets are weaker than usual, but also praising him when he does exceptionally well.

But Atsumu never expected him to be so straight forward about... this. His virgin status.

Though Kiyoomi certainly doesn’t find any of this funny, he also doesn’t ask for it to stop. Now, Atsumu’s attention wasn’t exactly on the fanfiction anymore. He wanted to know what Kiyoomi was thinking.

He stole multiple glances at him as he continued reading. “‘Sakusa starts pulling at the hem of Miya’s shirt. Miya reaches down himself and helps him pull it off. ‘Fuck, you’re hot,’ Kiyoomi says, before following Miya’s movements, taking off his own shirt, before they both start working on their pants.’”

The room started hooting and hollering, Meian whistled, Bokuto screamed “yeah!” over and over. Atsumu was silent. A look over at Kiyoomi showed that he was silent, too. No snickers or quiet chuckles. Just a beet-red face, staring straight ahead at the wall in front of him, hands  _ still  _ unmoving from where they hid his crotch.

_ He’s gotta be turned on by this _ , Atsumu thought.  _ There’s no other explanation why he looks so worked up.  _

It got Atsumu a little excited himself, seeing the effect the words had on Kiyoomi. He was shocked that Kiyoomi let himself get so seemingly flustered in front of so many people like this. It was hot.

Kiyoomi was hot. Everyone knew this. Everyone was attracted to Kiyoomi, and Atsumu was no exception. He’d had his fair share of fantasies starring the spiker. He never considered the fact that Kiyoomi might be into him too, though. If anything, he thought  _ maybe  _ he was into Ushijima, but Atsumu wouldn’t be shocked if Kiyoomi just never thought about sex at all.

At this point, Atsumu was just curious as to how far he could take this.

Atsumu brought his focus back to his storytelling. “‘Now completely bare, Sakusa takes the opportunity to rub their cocks together, their movements made easy due to how much precome has already accumulated.’” 

“Oh my GOD! Stop, stop, this is too much,” Meian said. The whole room was still doubling over in laughter. 

“I can’t do this,” Kiyoomi said suddenly, and quickly got up, walking hastily to get out of the room. 

Well, that didn’t last long. Quickly, Atsumu reached his goal of seeing how far he could take things. 

He wondered what Kiyoomi was going to do, now that he left the room. Realistically, he was going to go take a cold shower, but Atsumu could feel himself getting warm at the thought that maybe he’d get rid of his issue another way.

“Atsumu, keep going, I’m dying here! This shit is hilarious!” Barnes said. But Atsumu found himself not really wanting to finish the story, not anymore. He thought he’d find the whole thing funny, just like the rest of the team, and his only worry was about Kiyoomi feeling uncomfortable. 

Now,  _ Atsumu  _ was the one feeling insanely awkward. 

It’s not like the fanfiction was particularly well written. Neither his character nor Kiyoomi’s had any distinct personality, and the porn progressed way too fast. The words didn’t affect Atsumu the way they affected Kiyoomi, but Kiyoomi’s reaction to the words sure did. Atsumu felt rather exposed, reading this fanfiction that was arousing very real sexual feelings for the two of them. He decides he should put it to rest.

“Naw, it’s no fun anymore now that Omi’s gone. I don’t wanna read anything out loud that might make him uncomfortable without him being here to give his input.”

The rest of the team agreed, and the fanfiction was put to rest.

At least, for the rest of the team it was.

  
  
  


For Atsumu, the fanfiction didn’t leave his mind. Not when he closed out of the tab, not when he got up to walk out of the room, not when he stopped for a few seconds outside of Kiyoomi’s door to try and hear what he was getting up to.

He especially has the fanfiction in his head, now, as he stands in the doorway of his own dorm room, looking at Kiyoomi, currently seated on the edge of his bed.

“Read me the rest of the story,” Kiyoomi demands.

Atsumu is stunned. He wants to ask a million questions. Why is Kiyoomi in his room? Why is he seated on his bed? What did he just request to have him do? “What?”

“Read me the rest of the story. I want to know how it ends.”

Kiyoomi’s stated before that he doesn’t enjoy starting things without finishing them, but this seems a little... extreme. Surely, Kiyoomi could go on with the rest of his life comfortably without knowing how a mediocre explicit fanfiction between him and his teammate ended.

“I mean, I guess I can send you the link, and you can finish it if you’re curious.”

“I want you to read it to me.”

Weird. Kiyoomi is acting so weird. To be fair, Atsumu isn’t really in the clearest headspace either, but can you blame him? Here he is, freshly out of a scenario where he’s read about himself grinding against his really hot teammate, who was affected in such a way that he felt the need to cover himself, and who is now seated on his bed. Atsumu’s mind is pretty foggy, so he can’t be blamed when, instead of coming up with a reason to refute Kiyoomi’s demand, he ends up agreeing instead.

“Uh, okay. Okay, yeah, I’ll read the rest to you, Omi.”

He takes a seat next to Kiyoomi on his bed. The few seconds that pass by them while Atsumu opens his phone and clicks to his Safari app is painfully awkward. But he gets there.

“You just… want me to pick up where I left off?”

“Preferably, yes.”

“Uh, okay.” Atsumu clears his throat, and starts from the line he left off at. “‘Now completely bare, Sakusa takes the opportunity to rub their cocks together, their movements made easy due to how much precome has already accumulated. Sakusa leans down to nibble at Miya’s earlobe, earning a whine from Miya.

“‘‘Hurry up and get your fucking fingers inside of me, Miya,’ Sakusa whispers, hot breath encompassing Miya’s ear.

“‘Miya lets out a grunt, leans up to plant a few sloppy kisses on Sakusa’s skin, and eventually lifts him off so he can walk towards his dresser and open the top drawer in search for lube.’”

Atsumu glances at Kiyoomi beside him. His overhead light isn’t on, so the room is only lit up by the small lamp he has on his bedside table. The poor lighting makes it hard to read Kiyoomi’s expression, but he can see that his eyes are closed. He wonders if Kiyoomi’s picturing the scenes that he’s currently reading aloud in his head.

Atsumu continues. “‘Miya walks back to the edge of the bed, and before he can crawl to Sakusa to get on top of him, Sakusa inches over, grabs Miya’s wrists, and throws him next to him on the bed before throwing his leg over him, sitting in his lap, the bottle that Miya had gotten being thrown to the side.

“‘Sakusa hovers over Miya and kisses behind the shell of his ear, before moving down to his jaw, and then his adams apple, his collarboars, and finally he makes it to his right nipple and laps at it with his tongue, circling the other one with his left thumb. Miya shutters beneath him.’”

Kiyoomi whines next to him. When Atsumu looks over again, he still has his eyes still closed, and his hand is over his crotch again just like it was about an hour ago. This time, though, instead of it being there just to cover his hard dick, he’s firmly pressing his hand down. His hand is moving oh so slightly, and his lips are parted as he lets out shallow pants.

“Omi-kun…” Atsumu whispers.

“Keep going,” Kiyoomi whispers back, a little bit harsher than Atsumu’s voice. “Please.”

He does as he’s told. “Sakusa bites down in the middle of Miya’s chest, and Miya winces.  He bites again. ‘Don’t leave a mark,’ Miya says, barely above a whisper. Sakusa forcefully bites down again in response,  _ ensuring _ that he leaves a mark, and Miya chokes out a moan. ‘ _ Fuck _ .’

“‘Miya brings his hand up to Sakusa’s face. He runs the back of it down his cheek, before rubbing his thumb on his bottom lip. Sakusa opens his mouth, and takes the digit inside. Miya looks up at him with half lidded eyes and a half open mouth. 

“‘Sakusa sucks on his thumb slowly, but then Miya is taking it out of his mouth and dragging it down his chin, making a mess of him. Sakusa would have been grossed out, had he not been so turned on.’”

Kiyoomi is writhing at this point. His palm is pushed so forcefully against his clothed cock that Atsumu swears he’s going to leave a permanent indent in them. Kiyoomi’s head is thrown back, his panting getting deeper and deeper.

“Why’d you stop reading?” Kiyoomi manages to ask, between pants.

“Omi, it’s kind of hard when you’re doing this right next to me.”

Kiyoomi groans, then flops down on the bed so that he’s on his back rather than sitting on the edge.

“You can, uh,” Atsumu starts, looking behind him where he’s seated to where Kiyoomi lays. Kiyoomi looks back at him. Atsumu coughs. “You can take off your pants, y’know. I don’t care.”

Kiyoomi takes a sharp inhale through his nose, then slowly unties the drawstrings on his sweatpants, pushing them down with his underwear in one go.

His hand immediately goes back to his cock, wrapping his hand around it now that he actually can. He pumps it with a light grip, letting out breathy moans on each upwards stroke.

Atsumu feels a little weird looking at him like this, but he can’t turn away. Kiyoomi just looks so hot, and Atsumu is starting to  _ feel _ so hot. He’s envious of Kiyoomi; he wants to jerk off too, but wouldn’t it be strange to just jack it with your teammate?

Kiyoomi runs his thumb over the head of his cock. “Keepgoingkeepgoingkeepgoingkeepgoing.”

Atsumu has to force himself to look away from Kiyoomi and back to his phone screen. He really wants to keep watching him, but he’ll do whatever it takes to keep him from stopping.

“‘Miya sighs and reaches over to finally click open the cap of the lube he’d gotten earlier and rubs cool, clear liquid over his middle and pointer finger. He reaches down while still looking up at Sakusa, and slowly starts to push his middle finger into his hole, and after earning a few mewls from him, Sakusa’s eyes tightly shut and mouth agape as his chin tilts up towards the ceiling, he pushes in a second.’”

Kiyoomi mewls in real life, too. Atsumu glues his eyes to the screen. If he looks away now, there’s no looking back.   


“‘Sakusa raises himself up until Miya’s fingers are almost all the way out of him before pushing himself back down, then going back up and pulling them all the way out of him. He grabs the lube sat beside Miya and starts to rub it on Miya’s cock, moving his hand around him at a quick pace. After Sakusa has applied more than enough lubricant, he lifts himself up and takes him in slowly, circling his hips with just the tip in, before he completely sinks down.’”

Atsumu can hear Kiyoomi shifting on the bed. He assumes that he’s changing positions, but he doesn’t look over to confirm it. 

“‘Miya looks up at Sakusa in wonder. ‘You’re killin’ me,’ he says.’”

Kiyoomi lets out a loud groan, and Atsumu snaps his head back to look at him without even thinking. The site really is something to behold. Kiyoomi is on his stomach now, rutting against the comforter of his bed.

“Absolutely killin’ me…” Atsumu says, but this time, his attention is fully locked on Kiyoomi, and he’s no longer reading the dialogue from his phone.

He wants to get closer to Kiyoomi, so he does. Atsumu lies down next to him, facing up, while Kiyoomi continues to grind his cock down on the bed. He looks over at Atsumu, watching him  _ watching him _ , and doesn’t stop. 

Atsumu throws his phone next to him on the bed, and, without breaking eye contact, pulls down his own pants. Kiyoomi ruts faster against the bed, and Atsumu reaches down to take his own cock in his hand.

He sighs. He didn’t realize how much his dick was aching until he finally touched it.

Atsumu speeds up his hand. “How d’ya think it ends, Omi?” he asks.

Kiyoomi just pants hard in response, speeding up his own hand. 

“Hm? Tell me your… predictions…” Atsumu says, needing to take pauses in his sentence to catch his breath.

“I don’t know,” Kiyoomi finally responds, breathless. “We won’t know unless you keep reading.”

With his free hand, Atsumu reaches next to him and grabs his phone, unlocking it quickly. Like this, he can read more of the story while also looking at Kiyoomi, his sight clear on his screen, a blurry Kiyoomi moaning behind it.

“‘Sakusa moves fast on Miya’s cock; it moves inside of him much faster than his fingers were, and he bounces furiously as he attempts to make the movements as swift and hard as possible. The thought of Miya having no concern for how sore Sakusa would be the next day makes him hot. 

“‘He sinks down completely on Miya, clenching when his ass hits his hips, Miya letting out a long and deep moan. He stays there for a bit, just holding his cock inside him. He needs a break. His hands go behind Miya’s head, and he pets the underneath of his undercut. It’s soft there. 

“‘Though Sakusa never explicitly said that he needed Miya to pull his own weight, Miya seems to get the message, and in one swift movement he throws Sakusa off of him and on his back. 

“‘This position allows Miya to have so much more control, and he’s pounding into Sakusa faster, faster, faster…”’

Kiyoomi’s hand goes faster, faster, faster, and the pants coming out of his mouth do, as well. Atsumu puts his phone face down in between them, taking a break from the fanfiction to look at Kiyoomi clearly. They stare at each other, pupils dilated, breathing hot air into each other's mouths because of how close they are to one another.

“I think you’ll come first,” Atsumu says. “In the story,” he quickly adds. “I think you’re gonna come so hard, and then I’ll follow suit.” The pace of his fist dragging against his cock is unrelenting. 

Kiyoomi whines. “N- no way. We have to- to switch positions or something, first. It can’t be over so quickly. And then… you’ll come before me. I won’t even come with you. I’ll have to… have to take care of myself because I don’t think you’ll be able to… do it for me.” Kiyoomi’s trying to be a jerk, but it doesn’t work. Atsumu can tell that he’s close, with all of the stuttering and pauses in his sentences, and the knowledge that a silly fanfiction written about Kiyoomi and him fucking got him to this state makes any attempted jab fall flat.

“Nah, you’re going to come, right here with me.” Is he even talking about the fanfiction, anymore? Atsumu doesn’t even know. “It’s okay, Omi-kun. I know you want to. I won’t tell anyone.”

And with that, Kiyoomi does come; suddenly he’s not looking at Atsumu, and Atsumu is not looking at him, both of their eyes are shut when Kiyoomi comes first, and then Atsumu seconds after. 

Atsumu wants to kick himself for not forcing his eyes to stay open for that moment. He’s sure seeing Kiyoomi come undone would be the single sexiest thing he’s ever seen in his life. Coming in second place is the way Kiyoomi looks right now, flushed and sweaty, chest rising and falling as he pants to try and catch his breath.

Oh well. He’ll just have to find a way for them to do this together again, sometime. It shouldn’t be too hard, there’s tons of other fanfiction material that’s circling around out there.

Then, he realizes it.

“Hey, Omi,” he says. “We still haven't found out how the fanfiction ends.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you linds for beta reading part of this!! <33
> 
> I'm so sorry if this was hard to read with all the quotation marks. Needless to say, I will never write a fanfiction within a fanfiction ever again.
> 
> Come hang out w/ me on twitter @bokusaku !!


End file.
